In new surgical procedures to re-attach a detached retina, a bubble of air is injected into the affected eye, and the patient is instructed to keep his or her head in a face-downward position for eighteen hours a day during a convalescent period of ten to twenty four days. During this period the air bubble presses the retina against the back wall of the eyeball. Maintaining the prescribed face-downward position for several weeks is difficult for the patient. This has created a need for a system for both, day and night use.
Prior art head-rests used to maintain a patient's head in a face-downward position include:
U.S. Pat No. 1,134,720, wherein Bradley teaches a head rest fastened to a bed frame to allow a person to sit with his or her head supported in a generally downward-looking attitude. Bradley's device includes a desk-like surface that can be used as a work surface or as an arm-rest. PA1 U.S. Pat No. 1,537,414, wherein Darling teaches a combination of a modified mattress and several pillows to allow a person to rest or sleep in a prone position with his or her head supported above and out of contact with the mattress. PA1 U.S. Pat No. 4,752,064, wherein Voss teaches a pillow and related devices for use by a patient in a prone position on a surgical operating table. Voss" teaching includes a repositionable mirror that allows a physician to view the patient's face.